1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for golfers. More specifically, the invention is a device for holding the golf player""s wet glove adjacent one""s pants"" pocket or belt between drives to aid in drying out the wet glove.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various article holding devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need of a simplified solution for drying wet golf gloves during play on the golf course instead of supplying oneself with multiple gloves. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 409,379 issued on May 11, 1999, to Thomas J. Ellis describes a decorative golf glove holder comprising, as best understood, a foldable rectangular holder having a square patch assumed to be either hook and loop fastening material on the outside of one portion. The inside portion can have either a clip and protruding button or a pair of snaps which would suggest wearing on a belt and not in a pocket. The glove holder is distinguishable for requiring clips or snaps which can damage the golfer""s clothing.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 416,134 issued on Nov. 9, 1999, to Kenneth F. Cloutier describes a decorative golf glove holder comprising, as best understood, a rectangular base with an upper overhanging portion (or belt clip) to hang on a belt and two perforated lugs on the bottom to secure two golf tees. A rectangular piece of hook and loop fastening material is located between the two lugs presumably to attach a golf glove. The holder is distinguishable for using a belt clip securing the holder to a belt by friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,530 issued on Aug. 10, 1999, to Gordon W. Antczak et al. describes a golf accessory organizer comprising a plastic belt clip which can hold tees, golf balls, golf gloves, divot tools, ball markers, and other small golfing accessories. The outside edges of the clip can have hook and loop patches to hold sunglasses, golf gloves or a divot tool. The organizer is distinguishable for its required features to hold various articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,371 issued on Sep. 1, 1992, to Ronald L. Strahan describes a golfer""s aid in the form of clip which can be attached to a belt, pocket or waistband of a golfer or to a golf bag and the like article. A strip of hook and loop fabric is attached to the straight outer surface of the clip for attaching a golfer""s glove. A blade is rotatably attached to the end of the clip. One end of the blade is a divot repair tool and the opposite end is a curved surface for checking the roundness of a golf ball. One square tooth and one pointed tooth are also provided on the arms of the divot repair tool. A hole surrounded by a magnet may be provided in the clip above for receiving the spike of a ball marker. The clip is distinguishable for its required various tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,767 issued on Aug. 18, 1998, to Earl Wilson describes a gripping holder for cigarette lighters and the like comprising a small rubber hollow shaped cylinder in two rectangular rubber sheets creating a sandwich about two side-by-side magnets for holding paper currency. The device is distinguishable for being limited to a money clip.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 332,176 issued on Jan. 5, 1993, to John Mueller describes a decorative golf accessory holder comprising a belt with a semicircular zippered storage box with snaps on its sides, a hook and loop patch to hold a golf glove on one side and a pencil holder loop on the other side. The holder is distinguishable for its required manifold accessory holding features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,775 issued on Jan. 18, 2000, to Ezra Missry describes a magnetic golf glove comprising a pair of magnets contained in the fastening flap to accelerate blood flow. The glove is distinguishable for its required magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,889 issued on Dec. 26, 2000, to John R. Tate describes a golf ball marker, a golf divot tool, a golf glove""s closure flap, a golf towel, a golf pencil with a ferrous band or other small articles are attracted by magnets carried in open display on a fabric article of clothing or other fabric accessory. The magnetic articles are distinguishable for not including a foldable wallet sized magnetic retainer for insertion in a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,925 issued on Feb. 2, 1999, to Robert W. McGee describes a golf glove attachment device comprising a thin rectangular plastic card with hook and loop fastening patches on the front and back connected to a spring-loaded reel mechanism with a clip attached to the golfer""s belt. The device is distinguishable for its reliance on a spring-loaded reel mechanism carrying a retractable cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,276 issued on Aug. 5, 1997, to Howard A. Niernberger describes a combination wallet and billfold using closures such as either hook and loop fastening, a metal clip and eye-type fastener or a magnetic element. The wallet is distinguishable for not being installed to overlap a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,739 issued on Jan. 16, 1990, to Gail B. Conner describes a golf ball and accessory pouch for carrying golf balls, a pencil, golf tees, a divot tool, and a ball marker. The soft pouch has hook and loop patches for closure, but can use snaps, a zipper or buttons. The pouch is attached to a belt by either a belt loop, a clip or a hook and loop strip. The pouch is distinguishable for being restricted to a belt without provision for attaching any article by hook and loop fastening material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,934 issued on Aug. 23, 1983, to Colyer L. Dupont describes a belt attached carrier comprising a tube adapted to carry a pocket knife, a mace container and the like looped around the belt with a hook and loop closure means on the bottom. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to carrying cylindrical items from the belt.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 329,744 issued on Sep. 29, 1992, to Joseph A. Moore describes a golf bag tag and glove holder attachment device comprising two spring clips attached to a loop strip which is attached to a round plate having another strap attached opposite the first strap. The device is distinguishable for requiring spring clips for presumably holding the gloves, a round plate and attachment straps.
U.K. Pat. Application No. 227,180 published on Jan. 8, 1925, for Percival C. Cannon describes a canvas bag or pocket for golf bags adapted to be detachably connected thereto, having a closure flap having a sponge for cleaning balls, and permit any desired golf ball to be removed transversely through rubber rings in the bag or pocket.
U.K. Pat. Application No. 354,464 published on Aug. 13, 1931, describes an improvement to golf bags comprising a belt for personal wear with holders for golf tees and a pocket with a fold-over flap for pencils and a cigarette case.
French Pat. Application No. 2,674,110 published on Sep. 25, 1992, for Pierre Moyere describes a device for transporting skis and ski sticks by buckling the ski articles in a strap having a sliding part.
None of the above devices describe a golf glove holder which is attachable to a golfer""s pocket or waistband by a magnetic holder and which also uses hook and loop fastening material to attach the glove to the holder. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf glove saver solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a wet golf glove holder device comprising an elongated panel of flexible material folded to define two rectangular portions of slightly different sizes. They panel is formed by two identical sized layers of leather and plastic sewn together, wherein the top or outer plastic layer has a hook or loop fastening patch on the smaller portion, and the bottom leather layer has a magnet included in each portion. The completed device is folded between the two rectangular portions with the larger portion placed inside a pocket or over a belt, and exposing the hook or loop fastening patch for attaching the wet golf glove. The enclosed magnets attract each other whether in a pocket or on a belt to secure the device in its location.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device for airing and drying wet golf gloves.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for airing and drying a wet golf glove during play.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for airing and drying a wet golf glove on the golfer""s belt.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for airing and drying a wet golf glove outside the golfer""s pocket.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.